Too Late??
by AngelofMystery
Summary: Alex and Ty's thoughts after the scence in 'Superheroes, part 2"
1. Une

Title: Too Late?  
  
Author: AngelofMystery  
  
E-Mail: angelofmystery@earthlink.net  
  
Rating- PG  
  
Summary: Alex and Ty's thoughts after "Superheroes, part 2"  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Third Watch belong to John Wells and Warner Brothers  
  
Author's Notes: I just thought I'd write this one, It's a short one since I'm still working on part 4 of my Carlos story, "Frozen". Hope you like this one! Please review- should I add more to it?  
  
TY'S POV:  
  
  
  
Everything about today has gone wrong. I never would have thought this would go down. Why did it have to happen like this? I think I was too harsh on Sully, there was some truth in what I said- I would follow him to hell and all that, I'm just that kind of person- but I never meant to make it sound like I hated him. I mean sure I'm angry, I just got shot due to him and his smart idea, but it'll fade. I'm not worried about sully really, we're partners, look at Bosco and Faith they fight all the time yet amazingly they still end up back together. Partners are always partners; I'm not really worried…  
  
But Alex, that's a different story. I didn't expect her to be there, really. How long had she been waiting for me to wake up, sitting there? I could see the feelings in her eyes, fear, worry, and pain. I told her I was Ok that she didn't have to worry, I knew that wasn't enough but what else should I have said? She almost started to cry…I realized just then that I meant more to her then a fun relationship. Did she love me? I wanted to take my arms and wrap them around her till her worries were gone I didn't. Why didn't I? I don't have an answer. I toped the cake when Mom walked in, I pulled my hand away, I didn't say anything when Mom was talking about all the other cops and paramedics who stopped by, I didn't tell her Alex was special. One of the guys, what was I saying? My heart hurt when I saw her reaction- more pain, betrayal, confusion. She walked away, there glistening of unshed tears obvious. God, I didn't mean to do that, I didn't mean to hurt her. Mom said she was pleasant; Mom liked her so why didn't I say anything then? Ever since my father died I didn't want to do anything that might go against her, but did she really care about race? I never asked. What did it matter anyway, I'm happy when I'm with Alex, isn't that all that matters? I have to fix things with Alex, I have to tell my mom before it's too late. Is it too late?  
  
  
  
ALEX'S POV:  
  
  
  
This day has been one bad thing after another, when will it end? I need a break form all of this. I don't think I've ever been as scared or worried as I was when Carlos told me about Ty. Not even the worst fire or nastiest medical call gets me that worked up. I felt like my whole world was crumbling, so much has happened today and this was the brick to topple my tower. I watched him sleep; he looked so peaceful so calm, the complete opposite of me, his skin soft and warm under my hand, when will you wake up? Are you okay? He came to, he told me he was okay, that there was nothing to worry about, I knew it was true- medically he'd be fine. But I couldn't get over the fact that I almost lost him. He wasn't just some guy I have sex with, some quick, convenient, relationship- it was more then that. As I looked down at him, his eyes weary from sleep I realized I loved him. Did he love me? I brought him magazines, I doubt he'd read them, he's too tired but I wanted to give him something to show that I cared. Mrs. Davis walked in; he pulled his hand away…why would he do that? He let her think I was just like all the other people visiting him, I wasn't- I'm not. I thought I meant something to him, I thought we had something going…He looked at me like I would understand why he didn't say anything but I don't. Was it because I was white and he was black? Did Mrs. Davis disapprove? Even if she did should it matter, it Ty is happy she should be too family is unconditional. So I'm sitting here all alone, Ty laying asleep down the hall not knowing what to do. My heart has never hurt this bad, I keep struggling to hold the tears back but how long can I keep this up? I need to know what I mean to him. Maybe he gave up on us… Is it too late?  
  
Note: I was thinking of continuing what do you think?( I can always leave it as stand alone) I need opinions! Thanks! 


	2. Deux

Title: Too Late?  
  
Author: AngelofMystery  
  
E-Mail: angelofmystery@earthlink.net  
  
Rating- PG  
  
Summary: Alex and Ty's thoughts after "Superheroes, part 2"…  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Third Watch belong to John Wells and Warner Brothers  
  
Author's Notes: Since people seemed to like it I thought I'd continue…I DON'T really know where I'm going with this, I just started to type…* so sorry if the poem down there sucks…I can write poetry but not this quick! Hopefully it's good though!  
  
  
  
TY'S POV:  
  
It's early morning; I can see the dull glow of the sun travel its way into my hospital room. I didn't get much sleep; with the pain making its way through my body and thoughts of Alex sleep was nearly impossible. I already read the magazines Alex brought front to back and all that was on TV was some dumb talk show. Mom decided she wanted to sleep here, in the chair in the corner of the room, I insisted she go home but she didn't listen. She's gone now, left an hour ago to deal with some things at home before she comes back at noon. When she comes in here, I'm going to tell her about Alex. While lying awake for a few hours, staring at the dark I thought- I thought long and hard about Alex and myself. It hit me around 6 in the morning that I loved her, I mean yeah I knew I cared about her but loved her I never realized it. This recent discover made wanting to tell Mom even more important. The pain is getting worse; I need some more drugs. I wonder how Sully's doing, I heard something about Tatiana and her son leaving AMA and leaving Sully. I hope they're all ok. Maybe later I can call Sully and we can talk, get back to normal…  
  
  
  
ALEX'S POV:  
  
I went over to his house, knocking on his door until Carlos answered. I went straight it, not answering any of Carlos's questions into his room where I slept. It's early morning now I should really get up. Why did I come here? Never mind, I know why. I wanted to be with him; near him- his bedroom was the closest I let myself get. I thought after some sleep I would wake up understanding why he did what he did but I don't. If he truly cared about me, about us he would've said something to his mom. I mean if I was in his position it would have been one of the first things I'd say to my mom. But then again, my family didn't really care about interracial dating. I wonder how he's doing; I bet he's in a lot of pain- I wish I could be there. Wait- the only thing holding me back is myself- I'm going to go over there and visit him during my shift. I'm going to find out what I mean to him before I fall so deep into confusion I can't see. I can handle it…I hope.  
  
TY'S POV:  
  
Visitors have been coming in and out, I don't mind, it keeps me busy, gets my mind of things. Faith and Bosco where the first to visit, then Kim and Doc. There was no sign of Sully or Alex. I was eventually alone again, the unclaimed sleep now threatening to take over. I heard my mom as I started to drift off.  
  
"Hi Honey." She said. I opened my eyes but didn't reply. I knew I had to tell her, right then and there.  
  
"Mom, I have to tell you something…" I started pressing the button to move the bed in an inclined position.  
  
"What is it?" She asked sensing the hidden feeling beneath my seemingly calm voice.  
  
"Do you remember that paramedic that came in here the other night, Alex?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do. She was nice." Mom said smiling.  
  
"Well…Her and I- We- are dating…" I let it hand in the air.  
  
She looked at me shocked. "Really?" She said.  
  
"Yeah. For a few months now…"  
  
"Is it serious?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I think I love her. So yeah, it's pretty serious. I think I screwed everything up though."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, Last night I push her hand way when you walked in and made it seem like she meant nothing to me."  
  
"Why?" She asked confused.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't approve. She's white I'm black. I didn't want to upset you." There I said it, it's all out there now.  
  
"Ty, why would you think such a thing?! I don't care about color, it's all irrelevant when it comes to love."  
  
So I guess I thought wrong, She doesn't care. This is great!  
  
"We never talked about it so I just assumed. I'm sorry I should've know." I said unable to control the smile creeping up my face.  
  
"You better talk to her soon, Ty, before you lose her. Trust me I know, I wish I could've told your father what he meant to be before-" She cut off leaving words 'murder' unsaid.  
  
"I was planning on it."  
  
ALEX'S POV:  
  
I'm stood in front of his room, the door is closed and the blinds were drawn. I felt like I was intruding, being here when I didn't really belong. The doorknob was cold in my hands as I turned it not knowing what to expect. He was asleep; I slipped in as quietly as I could, resting myself on the bed's guards. I miss him so much…the room is cold; I pulled his blanket over him, making sure he's warm. I touched his cheek. For hours I could stay like this, watching him sleep. I sat down in the chair and found a poem, I wouldn't have picked it up but it was entitled 'Alex'. Tears started to flow down my eyes as I read the words:  
  
*Never in my life have I met someone like you,  
  
You came to me, my angel in blue.  
  
You are my truth, my light,  
  
In this deceitful world full of strife.  
  
Your golden hair, blue eyes so fair,  
  
You make me want to care.  
  
When if comes to you,  
  
I love completely.  
  
You are my life, my reason-*  
  
He loves me! I set the poem down on the ground and kissed his hand. He woke up, eyes opening.  
  
"Alex, I-" He began.  
  
"Shh…that doesn't matter anymore. I read the poem…" I said smiling and crying at the same time.'  
  
"I'm sorry, about last night, it killed me to know I hurt you." He said. "I told my mom about us."  
  
"Really?" I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, she's happy. She really likes you. She mentioned after I get out here about us going to dinner or something…" He said softly.  
  
"I'd be up for that."  
  
"Alex-"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Ty. " I said hugging him. He wiped my tears, along with all my worries and fears. I forgot about everything, by shift, the time- everything- but him. I climbed into the bed and we lay under the covers sleeping in each other's arms.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…(MAYBE, IF PEOPLE WANT ME TO GO ON!!) 


End file.
